So Much Romance it Physically Hurts
by caitsidious
Summary: The kids and the trolls live in the same general area and all attend the same high school. I just wanted to write some romance. Wwizard Lovve (Rolal x Eridan), Davekat, Tavrisk and plenty of other pairings will be included. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and never hesitate to make suggestions or requests!
1. Wwizard Lovve

**Author's note:**

**Obviously, I don't own Homestuck. I would very much appreciate critiques on this, thank you for reading!**

It was over as quickly as it had begun. Now Eridan Ampora was staring into Roxy Lalonde's eyes, his cheeks burning, biting his lip. He was speechless. She just grinned up at him, her light pink eyes boring into his own. She was holding on to his arm lightly, leaning on one foot.

"You're so beautiful," he blurted out, immediately feeling stupid and adding, "I'm sorry if that's too forward." For some reason, this caused her to giggle, which caused him to feel even more indignant. He pulled away from her and crossed his arms defiantly across his chest, frowning deeply.

"I'm not understandin what's so fuckin funny," he muttered dryly. He was in the process of working himself into one of his 'moods' when she did something unexpected.

She grabbed his arm, more firmly this time, and pulled him close. He felt his pulse begin to race. The smile on her lips had gone from giggly to seductive, and she slowly moved in, placing those beautiful lips on his again.

This was such a strange development. His internal organs were doing back flips as he places his arms around her gingerly, pulling her closer. He had expected her to spurn his advances, to laugh at him for kissing her in the first place, to turn him down like so many other girls had. He was obviously mistaken, however, because here he was, holding her, kissing her, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

After a few moments of passionate smooching, she pulled back.

"So, Eridan…" she began, arching her eyebrow, "Where do we go from here?"

It took him a moment to respond, because in all honesty, he wasn't sure. As previously stated, Eridan was used to being rejected – he really didn't know what to do now. Was he supposed to ask her out, or should he play hard to get and wait for her to ask him? Should he take her on a few formal dates before bestowing the title of girlfriend upon her? And what would his 'friends' say? There were a few human-troll relationships, but for the most part, interspecies relations were looked down on.

"I don't know, Rox." At least he was honest. He swallowed hard, opened his mouth again, and began to pour his mushy, fickle heart out. "I really like you an all, obviously, I mean you're gorgeous an you like science an stuff just like I do, an we always have a ton of fun when we hang out an all that…"

"…but you think we should get to know each other better?" she finished for him. He nodded silently, scared this would upset her; to his surprise, it made her smile even wider. "I think so, too." She stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss on his cheek. "But, for the record, I _do_ like you. Quite a bit." God damn she was straight forward. It was one of the many reasons Eridan found her so attractive; in spite of their similar interests, she was kind of his polar opposite. It was refreshing.

"So, uh…" he cleared his throat, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "Do you…wanna go out sometime? Whenever's good for you, a course." He didn't want to seem too desperate or too excited.

"Yeah, I'm not busy tomorrow. Do you want to meet up after we get out of school?"

Eridan's face immediately lit up. "That works out perfectly, I ain't got nothin goin on tomorrow either. Do you wanna go out and do anythin in particular?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing in particular. Let's just see where we end up." Another mischievous grin lit up her face, and he nodded his agreement while his heart skipped a beat. Roxy Lalonde was most certainly intriguing, he couldn't deny that.

He gave her a quick hug goodbye, deciding against smooching any further, and exited her home. His mind was racing, his pulse was pounding, and he felt both elated and like he was going to fuckin vomit everywhere.

He had not seen this coming. He had not been mentally prepared for this. He had gone to Roxy's house after school to play video games and read the latest installment of her wonderful wizard fanfiction. He had done this quite a few times over the past three years of their high school career, and, while he found her attractive, he had not detected the faintest trace of those feelings being returned. He had expected to be moirail zoned at best.

But this was good, right? He just had his first real kiss. He had been waiting to have that experience for about four years now, ever since his first awkward, fumbly attempt at a smooch with Feferi Peixes in eighth grade (she had dodged the kiss at the last second, turning it into an awkward cheek kiss-hug combo from his end).

He opened the door to his hive and entered, tossing his school things down on the floor and taking a seat on the couch. He pulled out his laptop and decided he needed to speak to someone about this, someone who was well versed on the subject of the heart. Someone like…yeah, you guessed it. Karkat Vantas. One of the only people who could stand Eridan, though Karkat was kind of a giant asshole. Oh well, as the saying went, beggars couldn't be choosers.

Eridan messaged Karkat the second his computer connected to the internet, and the conversation went as follows:

CA: hey kar

CA: wwhats up  
CG: OH, IT'S YOU.  
CG: MY FAVORITE FUCKING PERSON ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH.  
CG: I AM, OF COURSE, BEING FACETIOUS. IF YOU WERE CURIOUS AT ALL.

CG: ANYWAY, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? MAKE IT QUICK, I'M KIND OF BUSY.

CA: wwell i just needed some advvice

CA: if youvve got the time a course  
CA: dont let me keep you if youre doin somethin important

CG: GO RIGHT AHEAD.

CG: NOTHING IS AS IMPORTANT AS YOU, ERIDAN.

CG: THESE TALKS ABOUT YOUR FUCKED UP ROLLER COASTER OF A LOVE LIFE ARE THE REASON FOR WHICH I DRAW BREATH.

CG: (THIS IS MORE SARCASM IF YOU CAN'T TELL.)

CA: wwell ill take that as permission to go on

CA: alright this is gonna be pretty shockin so be prepared  
CA: you might wanna sit down for this  
CA: tell me when youre ready  
CG: I AM PREPARED FOR THIS MIND BLOWING REVELATION YOU'VE GOT IN STORE, WHICH I'M SURE WILL BE BOTH MIND BLOWING AND REVEALING.

CA: wwell

CA: i had my first kiss

CG: WELL HOT DAMN.

CG: YOU DON'T FUCKING SAY.

CG: GOOD FOR YOU, AMPORA. I'M FUCKING PROUD.

CG: WITH WHO?

CA: thats kinda the problem, i think

CA: it was wwith rox

CA: not that rox isnt great or anything  
CA: i just

CA: i dont know kar i just expected to feel different

CG: WELL, HOW DO YOU FEEL?

CA: im happy an all but i also feel

CA: i dunno i feel kinda really sick to my stomach an like im gonna vomit

CG: I THINK THAT'S A PRETTY NORMAL THING?

CG: WHEN I HAD MY FIRST KISS I FELT THAT WAY, TOO.

CG: YOU'RE JUST OVER THINKING SHIT, AS USUAL.

CG: JUST TAKE HER OUT AND SEE WHERE THINGS GO, AND STOP STRESSING YOURSELF OUT OVER SOMETHING THAT'S FUCKING POSITIVE.

CG: I'M PRETTY MUCH AN EXPERT ON THE INTRICACIES OF QUADRANT FILLING, AND I PERSONALLY THINK ROXY WOULD BE GOOD TO FILL YOUR FLUSHED QUADRANT WITH. SHE'S PRETTY FUCKING COOL, FOR A HUMAN, I MUST ADMIT.

CG: PRETTY MUCH, MY ADVICE TO YOU IS CHILL THE FUCK OUT AND BE HAPPY FOR YOURSELF.

CG: AND DO YOUR BEST NOT TO FUCK THIS UP IMMEDIATELY LIKE YOU DO WITH PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING ELSE BY BEING AN OVERDRAMATIC DOUCHEBAG.

CG: ANYWAY, AS I STATED PREVIOUSLY, I AM BUSY, SO I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER.

CA: later kar

Eridan sighed as Karkat signed off. That was fuckin helpful.


	2. Wwizard Lovve is Confusin

f

Roxy Lalonde sat on her bed with her legs crossed, hunched over her laptop. She was idly playing Skyrim, not really paying much attention to what she was doing. Her mind was on Eridan Ampora, with whom she had shared a rather passionate kiss in this very spot just a few hours ago.

They had been hanging out, a pretty regular thing since they'd met and bonded over love of magic (even though it was really just science), wizards and video games in their freshmen year. This day in particular, he had come over to read the latest installment of her wizard fanfiction. She had watched him read, as usual, wanting to see his reaction to each event that unfolded in-story. He was really expressive, something she loved about him.

When he had finished reading, he had closed the notebook and straightened up, locking eyes with her briefly. And then it happened. One moment, he was complimenting the story and the characters and asking her questions about it and the next moment they were locked in a kiss. She couldn't really decide who had initiated it; they had both been moving closer and closer together as he spoke. She supposed Eridan had leaned forward first, but she met him halfway, as was proper.

With a heavy sigh, Roxy saved her game and shut off her computer. She threw herself dramatically back on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She had had a crush on Eridan for a while now. She had wanted to kiss him, and at the time, it seemed like he wanted to kiss her too. So why did he seem so frustrated when he left?

She rolled over onto her stomach and let out another deep sigh into her pillow. Had she done something wrong? Had she fucked up another potential relationship?

As she wallowed in a strange mixture of self-loathing and self-pity, the cell phone in her pocket vibrated. She sprang up and pulled it out as quickly as possible, hopeful. Maybe Eridan had decided to message her to talk about things.

She was mistaken, of course. The message was from Dave Strider, another friend from school.

DAVE: hey sup

DAVE: im over at karkats

DAVE: he told me what happened with you and that fish guy eridan or whatever

DAVE: apparently eridan was whining to him about it

DAVE: not that i particularly give a shit

DAVE: but anyway howre you doing

She read his messages and her heart fluttered. Eridan had been discussing her with Karkat. That was…good? Unless he was saying things that were not particularly flattering. Oh god she had to know what he had to say.

ROXY: hey sry it took a min for me to respond

ROXY: so

ROXY: not that i care or anythign but what did he have to say to karkat about me

ROXY: *anything

DAVE: dont worry about it

DAVE: its not like im emotionally invested in your weird interspecies love dude

DAVE: but anyway i dont know karkat wouldnt go into specifics

DAVE: you know how seriously he takes his role of romantic-advice-giver or what the fuck ever

DAVE: hes like their psychologist

ROXY: oh :(

ROXY: well shit

ROXY: i was really hoping youd have something to tell me

ROXY: bcuz i have no clue whats going on w me and him tbh

DAVE: well what happened

ROXY: well we kissed

ROXY: you know that part obvsly  
ROXY: and like it was great imo

ROXY: u know ive had a little thing for him for a while now

ROXY: but he left pretty abruptly and he seemed upset abt it so im rly nervous :(

ROXY: he said we could go out together after school tomorrow

DAVE: oh

DAVE: well thats all really full of teenage angst

DAVE: sorry i guess

DAVE: what are you guys going to do tomorrow

DAVE: or are you just planning on letting it be especially awkward by not having anything planned

DAVE: because that would suck

ROXY: i dont have anything planned

ROXY: fuck  
ROXY: is that rly going to make it worse?

DAVE: well yeah

DAVE: but lucky for you

DAVE: youve got great friends like me

ROXY: what do u mean

DAVE: well im hanging out with karkat again after school tomorrow

DAVE: and i just talked it over with him

DAVE: because im a fucking incredible friend

DAVE: and we thought itd be pretty alright if you and eridan came over here tomorrow

DAVE: both so we can be there to make sure shit doesnt get cripplingly awkward between you and the fish troll

DAVE: and so we can watch how awkward it already is and laugh about it later

DAVE: so what do you say you wanna come hang out with us

ROXY: that sounds great

ROXY: thanks dave

DAVE: dont mention it

And with that, Dave logged off, leaving Roxy a lot less anxious. She didn't have to worry about figuring out what she wanted to do anymore; she and Eridan would go hang out with a couple friends, play some video games, no pressure. If everything went well, she'd invite him to come back to her place or go for a walk or something so they could talk.

She messaged Eridan and told him to meet her at Karkat's after school tomorrow, and he almost immediately accepted the invitation. She smiled and bit her lower lip, suddenly looking forward to school tomorrow.


	3. Some DaveKat?

Dave stowed his phone back in his pocket, unpausing the video game he and Karkat were currently playing. It was a game he had bought recently called _Borderlands._ Roxy Lalonde was actually the one who suggested he buy it, and he couldn't say it was a bad decision. It was especially fun playing with his best bro. As they played, Dave wondered how best to tell Karkat that he had just invited Eridan and Roxy to hang out with them the following day. After all, he had not asked.

"So Roxy and Eridan are going to kick it with us tomorrow," he informed his gray, nubby-horned compadre. Karkat immediately hit pause and turned to face Dave, frowning deeply.

"Why the fuck would you invite them to hang out with us? Do you want to watch their gross sloppy interspecies make out session, you sick fuck? Because I personally don't find that all too goddamn appealing, to be honest with you, and I don't know why you thought it'd be cool to just invite them to MY place without even fucking asking me, seriously, you act like you own the place…" he continued on this rant for quite a while. Dave just tuned him out. They'd been best friends for years now, so Dave was used to this kind of behavior. He knew Karkat wasn't actually angry, he just wanted to bitch for the sake of bitching, which Dave didn't mind. Dave was too cool to mind.

When Karkat finally trailed off and his shouts turned to angry mutters, Dave decided to speak.

"Are you done with that weird rampage you just went on or what?" he inquired in his usual cool kid monotone. When Karkat didn't respond, he pressed on, "Alright good. Anyway, I invited them over because shit is apparently ridiculous levels of awkward between the two of them now, and I thought it'd be pretty kick ass of me to help Roxy out. She's my friend, and I figured hanging out in a group would be less awkward for them than hanging out alone."

Dave observed as Karkat struggled to find something to be angry about. He could practically see Karkat picking apart everything he had just said, piece by piece, desperately trying to find one bit of it that was unsavory, something he could fly off the fucking handle about.

"Well," he began after a moment, causing Dave to smirk, "just make sure they don't fucking start acting all mushy, if things get less awkward between them."

Dave nodded his agreement and the video game was once more unpaused. They were in the middle of a quest, and while Dave opted to explore and search for treasure, Karkat was hell bent on accomplishing their main objective as quickly as possible. In his not-so-humble opinion, it made more sense to do that, and they would reap more benefits in the long run anyway. Dave politely disagreed, and so, even though they were supposed to be working together in-game, they were miles apart. Not that either of them gave a shit.

After a few minutes of silence, Karkat paused the game once more. Dave gave an exaggerated sigh, just to mess with Karkat and make him think Dave was actually upset. For some reason, even though they'd been best friends (moirails?) for years, Karkat had not caught on to the fact that Dave pretty much never got upset.

Karkat scrunched up his face, taking the bait and letting Dave's sigh get under his skin. _Success._

"So, you're better friends with Roxy than I am. And I'm better friends with Eridan than you are," Karkat began, apparently trying to disregard Dave's being disgruntled, "So like, I was wondering…does she really like him?"

This question caused a legitimate smile to break across Dave's face. This was too fucking priceless. Nasty, angry, spiteful Karkat was genuinely concerned with the emotional well-being of his fishy friend. It was so hilarious it was almost adorable, not that anyone but Dave would ever know that thought crossed Dave's mind.

"She's liked him for a while now, dude," Dave responded coolly, "Why do you care, though? You hate Eridan, remember?" he teased.

Karkat blushed a deep red. "I don't care, necessarily, I just want to make sure your friend isn't going to fuck my friend over, because I'LL have to deal with his fucking blubbering." Dave rolled his eyes, but there was still a trace of a smile on his lips. "I'm glad his mind's off Feferi, though," he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I bet you are, man. He was fucking crazy obsessed with her," Dave agreed. He couldn't count how many times he'd listened to Karkat rant about how ridiculous Eridan's 'flushed' feelings for Feferi were. He'd heard it so much, he'd gotten second-hand sick of Eridan's shit.

"And I'm honestly proud of him for making a move," Karkat continued thoughtfully, "Because usually he just blunders around and fucks everything up without even getting anywhere with whoever he's obsessing over at the time. So it's pretty goddamn impressive that he managed to actually make a move on her," he paused for a second, then added, "It's even more impressive she actually likes him."

"Yeah, he seems pretty high maintenance. They're a fucking weird pair, Roxy is so laid back and chill."

Karkat turned off his game console. They had both fallen silent, each wondering how tomorrow would go, each worrying about their respective friends. Well, Karkat was doing most of the worrying. Dave didn't particularly give a shit how things went tomorrow, not just because he was perpetually ice cold, but also because Roxy wasn't nearly as emotionally unstable as Eridan. She would come out alright if things went south with the dude.

Still, Dave decided to change the topic.

"Did you get that Chemistry homework done dude?" he asked hopefully, remembering that he still hadn't done his own. He had a bad habit of just copying Karkat's work.

Karkat gave a long, exasperated sigh and began to rummage through his backpack, extracting the papers and handing them to Dave without question. When Karkat had first taken note of Dave's awful copying habit, he had done his best to talk sense into him. He had ranted and raved and bitched and moaned, but to no avail; Dave didn't particularly give a fuck about any of that so long as he actually got to copy the homework, and somehow he always did. Karkat just couldn't stand the idea of his best friend failing, though he wouldn't admit this to anyone.

Dave smiled at Karkat and, grabbing his own backpack, said, "Thanks, man, for always having my back on shit like this. I'll get this to you first thing in the morning." He offered his fist to Karkat, and Karkat bumped it. Neither of them said goodbye, they just fist bumped and Dave turned, exiting his best friend's home.

As Dave walked, he thought about how much he appreciated that about Karkat. With anyone else, they'd think he was rude for just walking out without saying goodbye. With Karkat, it was different; they were just on the same wavelength. Even though Karkat was a more emotional guy than Dave, they still fit together perfectly.

Even though he'd probably never get the opportunity to say it, Dave had to admit, he loved the guy. Platonically, of course. (Maybe a _little_ homosexually.)


End file.
